I Love You to Death
by UsagiXisXmine
Summary: Akihiko loves Misaki with all his heart. But Akihiko begins to have dreams...and in every single one Misaki dies. And he's killing him. But what happens when Akihiko accidentally tries to kill Misaki..
1. ProlougeUnwanted Dreams

**Hello new story….why? Cause I'm stupid. Anyway Misaki is umm not here.…Idk he took a vacation. I don't own Junjo Romantica…If I did it would suck. Like all my story's. They all suck. Enough with my melancholy, sadist attitude, COME FORTH BRAND NEW STORY. OH annnnd this one is supposed to be scary-type-ish. But knowing me it will end up being half comedy. **

**I Love You to Death Prologue- Unwanted Dreams**

* * *

><p>Akihiko lay in bed with Misaki in his arms. Misaki felt the comfort, the happiness, the <em>security,<em> the warmth, and the love. Akihiko, on the other hand had a sly, evil grin plastered on his handsome face. He caressed Misaki's face oh so lightly. The coolness of Akihiko's hand burnt, it spread. The sensation traveled from Misaki's face to his finger tips to his toes.

"Usagi-san…." Misaki said, though inaudible.

"Misaki, do you love me?" Akihiko asked with the devilishly evil smirk once again upon his face.

"Y-Yes…I l-love you very much." Misaki said shakily.

"How much do you love me?" Another question slipped Akihiko's lips, a more sinister look appeared, and you could see the insane in his eyes.

"M-More than…the sun…the a-air.. more than…the w-world." Misaki stuttered quietly.

In a seductive tone Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ear "More than…life?"

"Yes."

Akihiko smiled with lunacy visible. He put something cold and silver in the boys hand and said "Show me."

"W-What?" Misaki gasped.

Akihiko kissed Misaki's lips with passion. "Do it for me love." Akihiko grinned maliciously.

Misaki shakily put the gun to his head and then …

**BOOM.**

Blood showers the room. Akihiko laughs and laughs. "I love you too Misaki."

**OMG. You will understand later. *smile* CLIFF HANGERRR. :DDD**


	2. Ch 1 Unravled

**I don't own Junjo Romantica. NO comentary. And if you don't like, don't read. :D And OOC…LOTS OF IT.**

**I Love You to Death- Ch 1- Unraveled.**

* * *

><p>Akihiko shot up sweating and hyperventilating, he glanced to his side, Misaki lay there sleeping peacefully. He sighed, <em>only a dream <em>he thought. He caressed Misaki's face, causeing Misaki to shiver a bit. Akihiko smiled nervously, he would never hurt Misaki, right? Yet he could remember it so clearly..

_Akihiko smiled with lunacy visible. He put something cold and silver in the boys hand and said "Show me."_

_"W-What?" Misaki gasped._

_Akihiko kissed Misaki's lips with passion. "Do it for me love." Akihiko grinned maliciously._

_Misaki shakily put the gun to his head and then …_

_**BOOM.**_

_Blood showered the room. Akihiko laughed and lauged. "I love you too Misaki."_

He felt the urge to put his hand on Misaki's forehead and feel for wounds, but he couldn't, he had been the one to hand the gun to Misaki. He had murdered the boy, and he laughed. He _fucking _laughed. Akihiko began to feel disgusted with himself, why was he the one to kill the boy? Didn't he love Misaki? Yes, yes he did. He knew he did. It was just a dream, right? No _real _harm done, right? He turned his eyes toward Misaki again. This time he saw blood draining from the boys head, from a _bullet wound_. The gun was still placed in his hand; he laid still on the bed, pale, his eyes lifeless. Red, it was everywhere. On the wall, the sheets, on Akihiko, and it was all Misaki's blood. All the blood drained from his lover was everywhere. Misaki was dead?

Akihiko screamed. Not a yelp, a blood-curdling scream. He closed his eyes, and rocked back and forth.

"Misaki, Miaki, Misaki, MISAKI!" He cried out.

He then felt something touch his back and then wrap around him. "Usagi-san! I'm right here!"

"M-Misaki?" he turned his head to see Misaki hugging him from behind. "You're alive!" Misaki looked puzzled.

"Yea, I'm alive. What do you me-MHHMM?" Before Misaki could answer Akihiko pressed his lips to Misaki's and had him wrapped in a hug. Misaki just kissed Akihiko back a little, hoping to help him from his frightened state.

Akihiko soon parted his lips from Misaki's and just held him. "Misaki….I love you."

Misaki stroked Akihikos back "I love you too." He said it without doubt, he was worried about Akihiko's current state.

"Misaki, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…." Akihiko kept apologizing for no reason at all, or at least what Misaki knew.

"Usagi-san stop please….. I don't want you to do this." Misaki began to hug Akihiko to his chest.

"I'm ok…I'm ok…." Akihiko then said and slightly pushed Misaki away. _I'm not ok. _

"Usagi-san?" Misaki questioned "You're NOT ok. Talk to me."

"I can't. You might leave me." _Don't leave me to suffer. _

"I would never leave you…especially now." Misaki whispered, hinting something

"You would…but then I would go and bring you back … and kill anyone who got in my way. Then you would never be able to leave me…." Akihiko said not catching the hint. _Be afraid. You can NEVER leave me. _

Misaki backed up just a bit. Terrified he looked up at Akihiko. The man had small tears in his eyes. That was it.

Misaki jumped at Akihiko wrapping his arms around him "Tell me or I will leave."

"NO! Don't….leave!" Akihiko pleaded.

"I won't if you tell me." Misaki said solemnly.

"No…" Akihiko said as he dropped his head.

Misaki stood up and took out a suitcase. He went to his room and began to pack. Akihiko saw this and ran after the boy. He forcefully grabbed Misaki's hand and practically threw him against a wall, before Misaki could recover Akihiko had the boy's wrists pinned to the wall. He had begun to kiss Misaki's reveled neck.

"Usagi-san! Stop!"

Akihiko began to nibble and bit at the boys collar bone, Misaki gasped but continued to struggle. Akihiko wanted to show possession, he bit a little to hard and made Misaki bleed. "A-Ahh….s-stop…" Misaki was becoming turned on, but no, he would NOT get caught up. He then kicked Akihiko's shin with all the strength he had, it made the older falter just enough so Misaki could slip away.

"I HATE YOU! I wasn't actually going to leave but I change my mind! And I guess it doesn't matter that I'm pregnant. Goodbye asshole." Misaki grabbed his bag and left leaving only the sound of a slammed door. Akihiko chased after the boy within 1 minuet of the door slamming, he was shocked at these words. He only saw a glimpse of Misaki before the elevator shut. And it was a heart wrenching sight, Misaki crying his heart out with hatred, love, and betrayal on his face. Akihiko raced down the stairs only to see that one Misaki was not there and Misaki had also stolen his car.

_He doesn't even know how to drive! He could get hurt…and the baby! Damn Misaki! _

Akihiko pulled out his phone and called Takahiro warning him about Misaki.

_Oh, Misaki where did you go?_

Akihiko could do noting else, so he went back home and laid down he slowly drifted to sleep..

* * *

><p><em>Akihiko woke up in his car. He looked over to see a crying Misaki, driving. Akihiko smiled. Misaki was speeding to Sumi's house. <em>

"_Hello Misaki."_

_Misaki gasped when he saw Akihiko. "N-No….It's my child! I won't kill it!" _

"_Actually right now it's not a choice. Look ahead."_

_Misaki jerked his head forward and before he could scream he hit a semi-truck. Ambulance sirens roared in the air. Akihiko sat, perfectly fine, on the curb. A paramedic came up to him and sat next to him "The kid…..died…along with the baby…I'm sorry.." _

_Akihiko asked "Can I see him? Alone?" The paramedic nodded yes. Within a couple minuets Akihiko sat in the ambulance with Misaki in it, by himself. He watched the mangled body silently for a while, joy upon his face. _

"_You see? I told you it was going to die….and you died. Even better! Joyous day!" Akihiko smiled. _

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Scary. I also didn't think that Misaki would be Prego's. But like whatever. Review! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 Goodbye

**Anoha broha. I am trying SO HARD to update EVERY story I have so….yea. Oh and I wrote another chapter for Pretty Little liar…..On my laptop. But my laptop is being very gay….(and not the good kind) so It wont let me like upload it. And I am NOT retyping. My fingers hurt.**

**Misaki: As I have said MANY times before, you are a lazy ass writer. **

**Me: So what? –Sits on couch eating potato chips- You're just pissed cause I'm manly enough to play sports. And you, well, are not. Plus I like being a lazy ass. **

**Misaki: I AM MANLY ENOUGH! **

**Me: No….no you are not. And even so, Akihiko wouldn't like you to be with hot sweaty men, who push you to the ground and lay on top of you, and might hit on you, and would see you naked in locker rooms, and would slap your butt, and probably steal your cloths so you have to stay naked…. –Smile- Now would we like that, Akihiko?**

**Akihiko: MISAKI YOU ARE NEVER EVER EVER EVER PLAYING SPORTS!**

**Misaki: You….are an ass. Because of you I can never …..play a sport… or go to the gym. I hate you. SO MUCH!**

**Me: So I win this one? Akihiko agrees with me.**

**Akihiko: No, you are an ass, but I just don't want my Misaki taken away. **

**Me: Awww…that hurts. A lot. Meanie. **

**Misaki + Akihiko: And you still have yet to say the Disclaimer.**

**Me: Oh yea…..Disclaimer: BLAHHHHHH! UNICORN PUKE!**

**Misaki:-twitching in anger- What….the..hell..WAS THAT?**

**Me: I ….honestly don't know but I had this irresistible urge to say it..**

**Misaki: COME HERE YOU DUMBASS! –Chases me with a stick he had acquired in this drama-**

**Akihiko: She does not own Junjou Romantica. I do. Kinda. But what ever…On to the story…**

**I Love you to Death Chapter 2 Goodbye.**

* * *

><p>Misaki drove, he didn't really know how, but he had passed a drivers ed. He didn't even care. He just wanted away. Why did Akihiko just randomly attack him like that? Sure, he does it a lot, but never that violently. Tears began to fall once again, thinking back to earlier today at the doctors office..<p>

Flashback*

* * *

><p>"<em>Misaki, I don't know how this happened, or why but, apparently you have some internal female organs, and there so you are a hermaphrodite. But as something as rare as that, something even more rare has accrued. I know you are involved with a man, but somehow, you are pregnant." The tall dark headed doctor said with a look of amazement on his face. <em>

"_W-What? How is that even …possible?" Misaki nearly screamed._

"_As I said you are a hermaphrodite. And being involved with a man, and well you two having sex, and such, you were able to fertilize the egg". (A/N I AM NOT SURE IF THIS IS CORRECT AT ALL. I'm just using what little knowledge I acquired in Science.)_

"_So, there's a baby inside of me?"_

"_Simplified, yes." The doctor nodded. _

"…_.doctor…..how do I tell …him?" Misaki looked terrified; he was worried that Akihiko would leave Misaki because of the child. _

_The doctor smiled and ruffled his hair, and said "That you will have to figure out by yourself. But I'll tell you a secret. If my Hiro-san came home and told me he was pregnant I would be so happy I don't know what I would do." _

_Misaki then felt a little calmer, "Thank you Doctor." _

*end flashback

* * *

><p>So did Akihiko want the child or not? Misaki did…..but if Akihiko didn't he wasn't going to keep it. He got out his cell phone as he began to park in the hospitals parking space. He texted Akihiko.<p>

_Im getting rid of the baby. _

A few seconds later he received a text.

_Ok._

Misaki started to cry as he walked to the door of the hospital.

_Do you even care? I want to keep the child but you apparently don't! And I can't raise it by myself! _

No reply.

Misaki then sat in the waiting room. Doctor Kusama then walked out with a pained expression on his face. "Are you sure you want this Misaki? You know it would probably never happen to you again. "

"If this….this… thing kills my relationship with Akihiko I don't want it. "

"Please Misaki! Don't kill it…..Carry it to term. I'll adopt it for you! Please…..don't kill this…miracle."

"It's more like a curse…" Misaki covered his face with his hands. And Nowaki wrapped his arms around the crying boy.

That's when Akihiko walked in. He saw Misaki with some mans arms wrapped around him. Jealousy sparked. But he walked calmly to Misaki, he noticed that the boy was crying. Then Misaki's eyes widened when he realized that Akihiko was walking his way.

"No…." He whispered..

"Misaki? Are you ok? You look like you just saw….." Nowaki turned to Akihiko "You."

"Misaki I don't want you to kill…your child…our child. But if you want to I won't stop you." Akihiko said with true intentions. " But please I want to have something with you. I want this child to be born, it will be a promise of our love. A part of you, a part of me. "

Misaki shook his head yes.. and stood up. Akihiko smiled and wrapped his arms around Misaki. That's when Misaki felt something in his stomach and he fell forward , Akihiko caught the before he fell completely , but the blood spattered and it got all over the floor and Akihiko , but he didn't care.

"MISAKI!" Akihiko yelled and tried shaking the boy. But that only caused more blood to flow.

Nowaki then literally picked Misaki up and ran to the ER. He quickly got him in a room and had him trying to breath normally.

"Ok Misaki, I need you to spit all the blood out, and try to keep it from going into your lungs, can you do that?" Nowaki asked while yelling something to the nurses.

Misaki nodded but then kept trying to close his eyes and pass out.

"Misaki! MISAKI! I need you awake! Stay awake for me ok? Now spit all the blood out into the container."

Misaki tried to stay awake but he found it immensely hard, yet he managed it. He also did what the doctors said. Soon he was doing fine, and he was getting a blood drip and an IV.

Nowaki came back in once again from his running back and forth to the lab, just this time his sadness was visible.

"Misaki, Your baby is dead. Your body rejected it and your immune system killed it."

MIsaki clutched at his stomach. "I killed my child. It's all my fault….I fucking killed my child!" Akihiko had walked into the room just soon enough to see Misaki grab the scalpel and try to plunge it into his neck. And he succeeded…..Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>HURRAY FOR SCARYNESS! Anyway review if you love me….or if you hate me. Honestly I don't care , just review. I love you guys ! Sorry for the reallyyy bad chapter but brain wasn't working that well. Anyway thank you!<strong>


	4. Ch 3 Insanity

**HEY GUYS. LONG TIME….No see….at all. WHAT EVA. I'm actually like….breaking a law by using this computer. YALL LUCKY. But I went back and saw my reviews and was like..." LETZ RITE MOAR." Yea. O BTW. Dis ISNT Mpreg.**

**Misaki: JESUS CHRIST WOMAN. **

**Me: Yea.**

**Misaki: DISCLAIMER AND WRITE YO' DANG STORY.**

**Me:…..Yea,yea…getto bastard…..I dun own Junjo Romantica. **

**Misaki: Good. NOW .**

**I Love You to Death Chapter 3 Insanity**

* * *

><p>Just almost. Akihiko had leaped out of his seat and attempted to save the younger male. Instead he failed; he had hit the scalpel, plunging it into the brunette's neck. No noise came from him except a gurgling sound. Blood protruded from the teens mouth, turning into a constant river of red.<p>

"M-Misaki?" Misaki looked at Akihiko with a mixed look of fear, and love. He mouthed "I love you." Before he went limp.

"M-Misaki? OH GOD! MISAKI!" Akihiko kneeled next to the quickly dying boy.

Akihiko rose from his tainted slumber. He awoke in his couch, alone. So Misaki did leave. Aihiko quickly pulled out his phone. No text.

So…..he wasn't really pregnant? What a stupid question. Of course he wasn't. He was male after all. "Well, I could see him being pregnant, he's so moody." He chuckled at his lame barb.

"But I still hurt him…..didn't I?" He asked himself. Akihiko hung his head in defeat. There was no other answer.

The only thing he was able to think of was his love. His darling. Whom, had run away.

What else could he do? In TOKYO. IN GOD DAMN TOKYO. WHERE THE HELL COULD HE BE?

Then the door cracked open. "Who's there?"

It opened just a tad more. A small body protruded from the door frame. "U-Usagi-san? You there? I'm sorry….I-I just…"

"Misaki?" Akihiko stood up quickly.

The young boy stayed in the door frame, "I was just mad….I-I didn't mean to… I can leave if you want…." Misaki did a 360 and almost walked out, until a great hug pulled him back.

"Don't leave. Ever. " Misaki turned around in the hug and wrapped his arms around the older mans neck.

" I would never."

Akihiko leaned down and lightly touched his lips to the young ones. The smaller boys tongue flicked across the elder's lips, instantly Akihiko allowed entrance almost instantly. Their tongues played with each other's for a while. When a pained scream emitted from the smaller boy's frame, Akhiko let go.

Misaki dropped to his knees grasping his back. "W-WHY? WHY DO YOU HAT- GHHH….."Misaki got out before a gruesome amount of blood was coughed out. The blood splattered across the walls, making it seem like a murder scene.

Misaki fell to his chest. A knife stuck in his back. He then tried to crawl towards Akihiko, while he just backed away, till he tripped on his table. He fell strait onto his back. Misaki straddled Akihiko's waist. He leaned down and kissed him. Not lovingly, not passionate. Brutally, ruthlessly, he then coughed, pushing blood down Akihiko's throat. The taste was nothing like Misaki. It was cold, and tasted of toxin.

Akihiko shoved the cold lips from his, only to find the thing he was kissing wasn't his Misaki. It was a monster. The look-alike's eyes had turned from a emerald green to a pure black. His normally rosy face was sheet white. His commonly sweet smile was replaced with a horrendous, sly grin. And the blood had turned to a sickly black-grey. Tears of crimson blood dripped from his eyes. But it was dead.

Akihiko pushed the body from him and backed away. "NononononononoNONONONONO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shut his eyes and clawed at his eyes.

He reopened them. Nothing. There was nothing on the floor. "Fuck…I belong in a asylum. I need out."

He slipped on his shoes not worried about the coat and the fact that it was below zero outside. He didn't bother to take the car. He walked, more like ran out to the middle of Tokyo. Where the hell is Misaki?

That's when a young boy with brown hair and green eyes passed him with a small nervous glance.

"M-Misaki?' he asked under his breath. The boy kept walking. "MISAKI!" The young boy stopped in tracks as many people stared at Akihiko. That confirmed his identity. Akihiko rushed forward and grabbed the boys arm and twirled him around to see a crying Misaki.

"Akihiko….I'm sorry. Please don't hate me! Please!" Akihiko was relived. He found the real Misaki.

But he didn't know what to say, so he just hugged him. He felt Misaki's face heat up. He chuckled, only Misaki would blush. "I love you." He whispered into the youths ear.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW SHORT. AND SORTA A FILER. It just needs to be here for later. You guys are amazing I LOVE YALLL. LOLOLOLOL. I listened to EVERY Disturbed and EVERY Seether song I could think of while writing this. Guys sorry. BUT PLEASE REVIEW. Oh also please excuse my bad grammar. I SUCK. It's SOO SHORT DXXXXXXXXX. <strong>


End file.
